I'm Here (SU FanFiction)
by xXKittyPawsXx
Summary: A little short story between Amethyst and Jasper. Ever since I watched the show and started getting into it and thinking about it for a while, thinking maybe ya know, why not? I figured maybe we'd hopefully see Jasper (still corrupted) being reformed and being cured in later episodes. I mean there's a theory surrounding it.


**Disclaimer:** _This fanfiction is in between the first few season 5 episodes, please watch the episodes to get a better idea as to what is happening before reading this fanfiction; if you a SU fan and starting out, please watch the entire show and it's episodes before reading this. This is also my own canon in the SU fandom with the relationship between Jasper and Amethyst. Enjoy!~  
_

Amethyst sat in her dorm. It was quiet, too quiet. It had only been a few weeks, months maybe? She couldn't remember. The very sight of Jasper's corruption and hearing her screams for Pink Diamond worried her, scared her even. Even though Gems don't sleep; whenever Amethyst slept, she had nightmares of her. Jasper. Her being in pain, misery, and crying out for Pink Diamond, even going as far as to shatter her friends.

The nightmares, they wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted to love and get to know her sister, but...Jasper was too distraught to feel any emotion other than anger, ever since Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. Amethyst didn't remember, she didn't leave the earth's crust during the war. All she remembered was meeting Rose Quartz after said battle and joining the Crystal Gems and learning about Home World and their future plans to destroy earth.

She wanted Jasper to change her mind, but even Steven couldn't heal her; she wanted to reason with Jasper and tell her that Steven wasn't going to drain her of her strength, but to help her. She didn't accept it. She felt terrible for battling Jasper, she masked it well, but she masked it with her anger and rage towards what Jasper had told her. Rose had always said she was perfect the way she was. Jasper had always claimed to be the perfect gem and kept taunting about how Amethyst was defective and should have been like her. Maybe not all perfect gems were made perfect.

Amethyst found that out after the corruption. She wanted to speak to her sister again. She summoned a bubble and inside it appeared Jasper's gem stone. No Jasper, no body, no nothing. Amethyst gave a light smile and held it in her hands.

"Hey, sis..." She whispered. Not really expecting an answer. "Jasper...I don't know if you can hear me...but..."

Amethyst took a breath before speaking. "I want you to know, that not every prefect gem is perfect, not every imperfect gem is defective."

She continued on, she could almost hear Jasper's voice again; it almost felt like she was having a conversation with her. "I really wish you could've been a Crystal Gem, you know? You would've been a perfect addition, perfect gem or not. I know Rose didn't mean to shatter Pink Diamond, but...what the Diamonds were and are doing is wrong and you know it."

Amethyst's eyes began tearing.

"Jasper...I don't want you to feel alone anymore...that's not what we wanted. I know you're still mad at Rose, but she isn't here anymore, she's with Steven. Steven is Rose Quartz, but he isn't at the same time...I don't know how that makes sense but...heh...he just really wanted to heal you and stop your corruption before it got worse."

The images flashed in her mind, she didn't want THAT for Jasper; sure she had wanted something primarily bad happening to her at the time, but not corruption.

"Jasper...what you did was equally as wrong as what the Diamonds are doing. You really hurt Lapis, she was telling you what you two had was unhealthy and I agree with her. You two were REALLY bad for each other. That's one of the main reasons why you have everyone you fuse with leaves you; you're too controlling with them. But...if you ever come back and have your corruption healed...Garnet can help you with that. Maybe Lapis will be willing to forgive you. I know I would."

Amethyst wiped away the tears and held Jasper's stone close to her's. "You're not a perfect gem even if you think you are...but, if Rose thinks I'm perfect the way I am and if Steven thinks so too...then he and I would say you're perfect the way you are. All gems have their imperfections...even the perfect ones."

Amethyst felt the stone glow slightly, as if it was Jasper herself trying to return either to battle or to see Amethyst and actually hear her voice again...or maybe she was hearing Amethyst and had the time to rethink of what she had done and let Amethyst know she was listening to her.

Amethyst smiled briefly. "Ya know, Jasper...I never really wanted to fight you...but, being part of the Crystal Gems and protecting the earth, it's what Rose wanted and protecting Steven too..." She then remembered, Steven...he was taken by Aquamarine and Topaz to be taken to Home World. "Steven...he's...going to sort thing's out with the diamonds...you'll see...as soon as things are gonna be sorted out with them, Steven'll help you...I hope..." She slowly moved the stone away from her chest and looked directly at it as it's glowing ceased.

"Jasper...what I'm trying to say is..."

The stone glew another time, this time brightly; but not bright enough for Jasper to regenerate.

"I'm here, sis..."


End file.
